In a video game tournament involving a video game and a large number of players, the players can operate identical clients to play the video game, such as a video game console, Steam, and the like, and the games can be played over a network, such as a local area network, or the Internet.
A recent expansion of video game tournaments played over the Internet, or online video game tournaments, has reflected the overall expansion of computer networks from small local networks to the Internet and the growth of Internet access itself. With the growth of the Internet came the expansion of networked devices, or clients, capable of operating video games, such as mobile devices. Consequently, some devices, or clients, may require different configurations.